Shipping Lord
by Kotomi-Walker
Summary: El estratega es muy curioso y le es inevitable no meterse cuando la situación lo requiere. En su tiempo en la mansión Smash se ha percatado de unos "sentimientos" que han surgido entre algunos peleadores; hará lo que sea necesario para que aquellos luchadores puedan estar juntos. Aun cuando eso signifique sacrificar su propia felicidad. [Multi-Shippings]


Como si no tuviera ningún otro pendiente (ya sea de otro fic o por la escuela) aquí vengo con una nueva historia xD Es mi historia numero 20 si no mal me equivoco y estoy emocionada con la idea que trae :D

He de decir que la culpa de este fic la tiene el propio juego de Fire Emblem Awakening ya que en todos los supports donde unes a los personajes tienen que mencionar a Robín de una u otra forma xDDDD Robín es un experto casamentero (?)

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer:_** La saga de Super Smash Bros y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Nintendo y sus respectivos creadores.

 ** _Advertencia:_** Posible OoC. Multi-parejas

 ** _N/A:_** Como siempre agradezco a M.J. Hayden por apoyarme en mis extrañas ideas y darme motivación para crearlas ;w; Te amo mujer *Corazón*

* * *

 _ **Introducción**_

Como era ya costumbre, un chico albino se encontraba recostado tranquilamente bajo la sombra de un árbol en el jardín trasero de la mansión Smash. Robin disfrutaba de su tiempo a solas para poder reflexionar respecto a cosas que había visto en la mansión. Entre todo el caos, humor y momentos incómodos logro darse cuenta de muchos aspectos interesantes de sus compañeros que paseaban de un lado a otro notando como la mirada de muchos de estos se desviaba hacia alguien en específico que se encontrara cerca.

Con la primera persona que se percató de aquel comportamiento fue con su querida –o quizás no tanto- hermana gemela, quien siempre mantenía su mirada avellana sobre cierto chico, inclusive notó como ésta era cada vez más cercana al rubio. Después se logró percatar que la hija de su mejor amigo también tenía cierto interés con alguien y que ésta siempre hacía lo posible por esconder su mirada azulada cuando observaba al azabache.

Había logrado percatarse de varios posibles amoríos, inclusive el de ambos seres divinos que habitaban bajo aquel techo, aunque en su caso debía admitir que le costó darse cuenta de ello. Noto que tendría un _deja vú_ ya que volvería a su tiempo como estratega en Yllise; que más serlo se la pasó de casamentero con sus compañeros para que pudieran estar junto a la persona indicada para ellos.

—Volverá a ser divertido el juntarlos, jeje. — Hablo para sí mismo, como no había nadie cerca, no tenía complicación alguna en poder expresar en voz alta sus pensamientos.

O al menos eso creía.

—¡¿Qué quieres hacer que?!— El albino dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz de Chrom detrás suyo, jamás se percató que su mejor amigo se encontraba tras el árbol donde estaba recargado. Pero tampoco le sorprendió ver que para el descendiente de sangre real se alarmara al saber lo que tenía planeado. —Robín... habías dicho que no volverías a hacerlo.

—Lo sé Chrom, hice lo posible por eliminar la tentación de meterme en sus vidas.—hizo una pausa—, pero simplemente cuando veo como todos se comparten esas escurridizas miradas tan brillantes siento la terrible necesidad de meterme.— Apenado confesó Robin, estaba cien por ciento seguro de que quería andar de casamentero una vez más, tanto; que no le importaba que el príncipe estuviera en desacuerdo.

Chrom se frotó las sienes haciendo lo posible por evitar gritarle a su amigo y confidente; si era lo que quería hacer, debía dejar que lo hiciera. Soltó un hondo suspiro.

—¿Esta mi hija involucrada con alguien?— El de cabello azul como siempre estaba preocupado por su primogénita, no quería admitirlo; pero era un padre celoso cuando se trataba de ver a Lucina en el ámbito amoroso.

Robín sabía acerca de este "defecto" de su amigo y por eso siempre trato de que aquel que fuese la pareja para Lucina fuese el indicado para ésta; razón por la cual no lo consiguió cuando estaban en Yllise; pero ahora estaba seguro que aquel chico sería perfecto para la princesa. Movió la cabeza en forma de asentimiento.

—Solo espero que sepas lo que haces con ella. Si la persona con la que este le hace daño.— Terminó por resignarse el peli-azul; sabía que cuando el albino se ponía una meta era imposible quitarle la idea de la mente, por lo que solo le quedaba el confiar en su amigo.

Sin poder decir más, Chrom se retiró del lugar dejando a Robin planear las diferentes "estrategias" que debería utilizar. ¿Qué quizás sería tardado? Sí, no lo negaba; pero estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Además; podía sacarle un poco de diversión al asunto.

Justo en el campo visual del albino, cierta rubia apareció teniendo una amena charla con un azabache de menor estatura mientras paseaban por el jardín. Una sonrisa se posó en sus labios: su primer víctima había aparecido.

* * *

A favor de la campaña "con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un review, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

Chao~ nwn/


End file.
